Crash
by Elegant Solution
Summary: [Hairspray 2007] CornyAmber.  Corny helps Amber deal with the pain of embarassment.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Corny/Amber fic, the pairing intrigues me. This is a little bit different, a little dirty, a little sweet, a little rough, a little kinky, very much a tease, I'll write more with them later. Please enjoy! Also I have a sequel for Daddy coming soon.**

Amber hit the floor with a loud crash and felt her cheeks flush a hot pink color. _Dammit, Link_, she swore to herself. She forced a smile onto her face as she smoothed her skirts down. Corny swiveled over to her and his warm hand reached down to pick her up. She gladly accepted it and allowed him to pull her to her feet. She was sure she would have a bruise later this evening. She could hear the others laughing at her embarrassment and she could feel her mother surging with anger and annoyance.

Corny offered her a sympathetic smile and let go of her so she could retake her place. She threw Link a harsh glare before plastering the smile back on her face and returned to her dancing.

"Nicest Kids in Town!"

After the show had ended, Amber stormed off to her dressing area after she had received a severe scolding from her mother. She flopped down into her chair to sulk.

"Amber, sit up straight!" Velma scolded in her airy tone as she walked past.

Amber mimicked her mother before poking her tongue out behind her back.

"Whoa, better not let mother dearest see that," Corny said as he happened to walk by at the right moment, raising an eyebrow.

"What do I care? She can't make my life any more of a living hell," Amber muttered, letting her head drop into her hands.

Corny studied the girl carefully. It was no secret that Velma and Amber had their tension, but it sounded as if Amber really hated her mother. Not that he could blame her, Velma was a huge pain in the ass. There were moments were he would have gladly shoved the woman right down a flight of stairs if he wasn't such a gentleman. He moved behind Amber's chair and placed his warm hands on her petite shoulders.

"How are you feeling after your…fall?" he asked kindly, but a small smile tugged at his lips.

"It wasn't funny!" she squeaked at him, raising her head in anger.

"I didn't mean it like that, Amber, I'm sorry. In all seriousness though, are you ok? My star dancer isn't injured is she?" he asked as he began to rub her shoulders.

Amber let her head fall back into her hands as his relaxing touch made her calm. His hands were warm, large, inviting.

"No, I'm not injured, probably bruised, but I've been bruised before," she replied and he knew she meant that two ways.

"You should ice the spot then, later, when you get home," he said as his hands absently dropped further down her back, rubbing it lightly.

A soft little moan escaped Amber's mouth and Corny's movements froze. She let out an annoyed grunt at the lost of contact.

"Don't stop," she practically ordered.

"You don't get to control me Amber," Corny told her seriously as his hand sneaked up her perfectly coiffed and stiff hair do.

His fingers wrapped around the cluster of bobby pins and he yanked them out of place. Amber let out a shriek of pain, but no one else but her and Corny were around to hear it. Fresh tears of pain stung her eyes.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, turning around to glare at him in anger, her stiff blonde hair falling down her back.

Truth be told, he really didn't know why. He had just let his fingers do what they wanted. Maybe it was because it was one thing to be ordered around by Velma, it was another to be ordered around by her bratty teenaged daughter. Perhaps he had wanted to see Amber cry again; it reassured him that she wasn't a heartless monster that people made her out to be. She could actually feel, she could actually cry, she could actually be hurt.

"I'm not sure, Amber," he replied softly, reaching his finger out and stroking the smooth skin on the back of her neck after he had brushed the hair away.

His gentle touch made her forget about the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Amber's head throbbed in pain from where Corny had ripped the bobby pins out. It was a delicious kind of pain though. She had never known that the smooth host with his million watt smile and slicked back hair had any ounce of roughness in him. She felt a tingling in her belly every time the back of her head would throb. She peeled herself out of the dress that made her look like a pristine cupcake. Something she was far from.

Mother Dearest didn't know it, but Amber wasn't that innocent as she led her to believe. She and Link had gone all the way last year and it hadn't stopped after the one time. She was growing bored with him though. He was good looking and he did know how to please her, but now she found herself yearning after a certain older man. She had a sneaking suspicion that he would be able to make her hit notes she had never known she could posses. Corny was a man, Link was still a boy.

The warm water poured down Amber's back, soaking her hair out of its stiff do. Her thoughts wandered off as she scrubbed the bar of soap along her skin. She couldn't help but think of Corny in the shower with her, pressing her against the back wall of the shower, her legs wrapped around his waist while he would thrust in and out of her with such passion that Link lacked. She would dig her nails into his back and scream out his name. _Dirty girl, Amber, good girls do not think such thoughts like that, stop thinking like that, you don't want to be like those girls in those dirty magazines that the boys snicker over between breaks_, she scolded herself. Deep down though, she wanted to be like those girls.

Those girls who were wanton sluts and posed provocatively. Those girls who let boys ogle their bodies while keeping an innocent grin on their faces. She longed to be someone different than what the pretended to be. She had been forced into being a carbon copy of her mother since birth. Amber didn't mind at first because her mother had given her whatever she wanted. Now she was starting to see that she wasn't living her dream anymore, but her mother's.

Amber changed into her pajamas and flopped onto her bed. Corny's musky scent was still floating under her nose. She could still feel his fingers on the back of her neck. Oh, if they would only slip further down. Down to her most precious treasure. She had stolen one of those magazines from the boys, threatening to report them to her mother, but she had kept it out of interest and intrigue. She had felt her face flush so hot as she looked at the pictures and read some of the stories. A lady should never do such things.

Well perhaps they could, but they shouldn't plaster it all over for everyone to see. It should be kept private. Although she was sure Link had told all the boys when he had made it with her. Deep down, Amber was tired of being the good, snobby little princess. She longed to be naughty, not in the bratty way, which she had down, but in that wanton, I don't give a crap way. She longed to wear the sexy clothes she saw the women wear on Negro Day and strut around in high heeled shoes, winking at the boys and blowing kisses.

Would Corny like that? Would he like her to saunter into his dressing room in a tight red number that showed off her cleavage? Would he like to hear the sound of her heels clicking off the floor, each click letting him know she was growing closer and closer? Would he raise an eyebrow and chide her gently with his tongue? Would he pull her close and whisper into her ear that good little girls do not dress in such a manner? Would he bend her over his vanity desk and take her like she longed to be?

Well there was only one way to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Amber sat in her chair nibbling on her lower lip. The show wasn't going to start for another ten minutes and no one wanted to hover around her anyways. With hands trembling in anticipation she picked up the dirty magazine she had snatched from Brad's desk earlier. She flipped it open to the middle and came across a picture with a smiling blonde with bleached hair, wearing nothing by her undergarments. Amber felt herself blush, but she was intrigued at how at place the woman seemed in her girdle and garters. She didn't seem ashamed or embarrassed, just natural, comfortable in her own skin. Amber wanted to be comfortable in her own skin.

Corny waltzed by, humming a soulful tune, in his crisp, clean, dark blue suit with his dark hair perfectly coiffed and a big, shining smile on his face. His shiny black shoes reflected the light and the man sometimes seemed more than human. He turned his head and found Amber sitting at her vanity, by herself, looking deep in thought. There might have been something in her hands, but he couldn't tell. He spun on his heels and walked up behind her, placing his warm hands on her shoulders. Amber let out a squeak of surprise and looked up at him while he looked down at her risqué reading material. Corny raised an eyebrow and reached his hand down, flipping the pages to the front so he could read the title because Amber's hands had gone frozen.

"Amber Von Tussle, I can't believe you are reading such naughty things in this studio," Corny scolded, but deep down he was very amused and his dark blue eyes sparkled with it.

Amber felt her cheeks turn red and she was at a lost for words. She didn't even bother trying to speak because she knew it would just sound like a mess of stammers and stutters.

"It's a good thing we aren't in school or I'd have to take you to the principal's office, young lady," he chided playfully with her as he ran his thumb down the soft curve of her hand where her thumb and pointer finger connected.

"I wouldn't mind if you were the principal, Corny," she found herself replying in a breathy voice, stunning them both, and she felt her cheeks turn even darker.

Neither one spoke for a moment as Amber squirmed uncomfortably in her chair, but it wasn't from embarrassment, it was from arousal. There was a soft wet spot forming in her panties and she wanted desperately to rid of. Corny glanced around, finding people around them, but they weren't anywhere near hearing distance. His hands crept back up to her shoulders and squeezed gently before he leaned in and took a deep whiff of her hair. Besides the strong odor of hairspray, there was a faint scent of strawberry. Amber shivered beneath his touch, yearning, craving for more. She didn't care if his touch were gentle or rough, just so long as he was touching her.

"Five minute call!" Velma's voice announced and the two were shaken from their daze.

Corny grabbed Amber's magazine and rolled it up, sticking it deep inside his pocket. He flashed her his best stern look before lifting her chin up to look at him.

"Don't let me catch you with something like this again," Corny warned before taking off and his warning only made Amber want to be a bad girl even more.

There was a passion that was blooming deep inside of her that was itching to be let out. She had to keep it under control for the time being. She squeezed her thighs tightly together, pushing out a soft moan.

"Hey baby," Link said, moving up behind her and kissing the side of her neck.

"Hi," she smiled at him as he took her hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor since the show was about to start.

Amber concentrated her best on getting all the moves down even though Corny's presence hovering close to her was distracting. His strong cologne danced under nose as she moved past him doing the Mashed Potato. Her knees felt weak like she might faint. She didn't need another falling incident on her record. She imagined Corny's strong arms catching her before she fell and then gazing up into those deep blue pools. It almost seemed worth risking her mother's wrath and national embarrassment again.

The show ended and before Amber could go after Corny, Velma had grabbed her arm and he had disappeared into the crowd of people. Her mother's annoying voice chatted away endlessly into her ear and she didn't hear a word she had said. When she finally broke away, she flopped back down into her chair and sighed. She glanced to her right and saw Link chatting up Brenda. She rolled her eyes and when she looked down she found a white, crisp piece of paper folded up with her name written neatly on it. With a great curiosity she opened it up.

_Miss Von Tussle, your presence is requested at the residence of 'Principal' Corny Collins at eight sharp tonight. Don't be late._

Amber began to feel her heart pound loudly in her chest.


	4. Chapter 4

He had never hated Amber. It was true that the blonde could get under his skin easily, but she had been changing lately. He was watching her blossom into a woman. A woman with heated sexual desires. He sprayed some cologne on and adjusted the cuffs of his dress shirt. Miss Amber should be arriving at any minute and he could feel the fire in his belly begin to grow. It was hell trying to shimmy down the rose trellis in her tight red dress and heels, but someone she had managed to do it.

"Ughh," she groaned as she wiped away some of the dirt that had gotten onto her stockings.

She straightened herself up and sauntered down the street, getting used to her high heeled shoes. She felt like a sex kitten on the prowl. Corny didn't live in as great a neighbor hood as she did, but she didn't care. It was well enough for her. She was letting all her prejudices fade away. She was tired of being brainwashed by her mother.

Her heels clacked against the stone steps as she raised her fist and knocked on the door. His scent hit her hard when he opened it.

"Come in Miss Von Tussle," he said in his smooth, velvety voice.

"With pleasure, _Principal_ Collins," she smiled, making sure her hip brushed against his groin when she passed him.

Corny felt a low growl catch in his throat and he fought all urge he had to grab Amber and ravage her right then and there. Amber sat down on his couch and crossed her legs, twisting her red lips into a seductive grin. _To hell with subtlety_, Corny said, loosening up his tie and marching straight over to her. They had been fighting the sexual tension for too long and it was no longer time to play games. Amber let out a soft squeak of surprise mixed with a moan of pleasure as Corny walked over to her and grabbed her hips roughly, pressing their bodies together.

"You're not wearing proper school girl attire, Amber," he scolded in a low voice as he stroked her cheek.

"I know, I guess you'll have to punish me then," she pouted, closing her blue eyes at his tough.

"Oh you can bet that I will, but that will have to wait for now," he said before catching the tender flesh of her bottom lip between his teeth.

She bucked against him and purred. His hands felt like fire and it burned down to her very core. She found herself whimpering for more as he removed each garment she was wearing with tender care. Her pink nipples stood to attention when the cool air hit her naked body and she shivered.

"Beautiful, Amber, simply stunning," he whispered against the hollow base of her neck before moving his lips down to one of those pert nipples.

She trembled, letting him do with her whatever he wished. She was under his control now. Each touch was glorious, amazing and she felt like she might explode every time their skin would brush together. He was slow, gentle, tender, but at the same time he was intense, rough, and passionate. His thrusting felt like heaven, felt like how it should be, not like when she was with Link. He was always quick, scared to go slow and lose it. Corny knew how to make her body respond to the maximum.

She dug her manicured nails into his shoulders and cried out with fiery passion as she released. She was in pure bliss. His lips brushed against her bare shoulder as he slipped out of her and gathered her petite frame into his arms. She sighed and snuggled close as his thumb stroked her soft hip.

"We still have your punishment to discuss, Miss Von Tussle," he said, lifting her chin up to look at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Amber panted heavily as she felt Corny's head stir between her legs. He climbed back up her body and kissed her firmly on the lips.

"If that's your idea of punishment, I'll gladly misbehave all the time in your presence," Amber giggled lightly, softly trailing her finger down the curve of his neck.

Corny laughed against her neck, causing pleasant vibrations to travel over her body. His warm hand found her hip and he made sure they were pressed tightly together. This felt good, this felt right.

"Oh that was far from punishment, Amber," he whispered before nipping at her tender flesh.

Amber couldn't help but smirk as she buried her face into his sweet, smelling, mussed up, dark hair.

"And what is my punishment, Mr. Collins?" she asked, tugging on his ear lobe and felt his hand grip her hip tighter.

He pulled his lips from her neck and lifted her slender body up with ease, placing her on her hands and knees. Amber had never been in this position before, but she had fantasized about it many times with Corny being the one behind her. His warm hands cupped her breasts, moved down her stomach, grazed against her sex before gently squeezing her ass. She felt a soft knot form in her stomach because she was anticipating what was coming next. The smack was not what she had been expecting, it was soft, yet it stung gently.

"Uh," she pushed out through her pink lips.

"Shhh, no speaking Miss Von Tussle," he scolded, delivering another spank to her creamy ass.

Amber bit down on her lower lip as she gentle spanks continued to rain down onto her ass and she wondered where Corny had ever gotten this idea. It seemed so naughty to her for a man to think of this to pleasure a woman. It was so taboo and dirty and she loved every second of it. The soft blows stopped and she felt his hands grip her hips, sliding into her with such ease.

"Oh Corny!" she cried out as he began to thrust.

"Mmmm, my Amber," he moaned into her shoulder, biting down on the smooth flesh as his pace began to quicken.

She was crying out like a wild woman now. To hell with lady like behavior. She was an animal now and she pressed hard against his groin when he made contact with her again. He moaned into her back from surprise as he gripped her tight.

"Come in me!" she screamed out, blushing at her blunt words, wondering where they had come from.

"With pleasure," he grunted, gripping her hips hard as he released.

From then on out, it was just the two of them. Link had traded her in for Tracy, which she had to pretend infuriated her for her mother's sake. Deep down, she could have cared less. She was with Corny now, although that had to be kept a secret too, which was fine with her. He would always belong to her and she didn't mind that no one else knew. All she needed were his sweet whispers into her ear.

"You're mine, baby doll, don't you ever forget that," he would say, kissing her almost possessively afterwards in the safe haven of his dressing room.

"Never, Corny, I'll never forget," she promised.

It wasn't long till she turned eighteen and her mother almost flew through the roof when Amber told her news. It was actually quite amusing to see her mother so angry. She was of course banished from her house, but she had Corny to live with now. She no longer needed her mother's approval. She was finally free to be herself.

"Baby doll, it's time to wake up," Corny said as he sat down on the bed next to her and gently ran a finger down her cheek.

"Mmm, I'm coming," she mumbled, but made no attempt to move.

He lowered his mouth, kissing the spot just below her ear and she moaned.

"Ok, I'm coming," she promised, peeking one blue eye open.

"Get a move on then, lazy," he teased, swatting her bottom as he got up to finish dressing.

Amber looked up from the new partner assignment list and felt a pain pierce through her. There was Anna, one of the newest dancers on the show, standing way too close to Corny, batting her long eyelashes. Amber felt infuriated and bit down on the inside of her mouth to keep her calm for she was moments away from storming over and yanking the girl away by her hair. She watched as Anna threw her head back and laughed loudly, stroking her finger down the lapel of Corny's jacket.

"Whore!" Amber snapped out loud.

"Who's a whore?" Tracy asked with a note of surprise in her voice.

"Anna! Look at her shamelessly flirting with Corny. He's with me and she knows it!" Amber said, she wasn't whining but there was a tremendous amount of hurt in her voice and Tracy pitied her for a moment.

"Oh, Amber, Corny loves you, we all know it, he would never dump you for Anna," Tracy assured her.

"Thanks Tracy," Amber sighed, giving her a kind little smile.

She watched Anna walk away and blow Corny a rather seductive kiss. She didn't mean too, but she burst into tears. Tracy was rubbing her back, trying to console her. It wasn't working very well. Corny glanced up at the noise, only to discover his precious Amber in tears. He walked over, gave Tracy one of his famous smiles and whisked Amber away into his dressing room. He gathered her sobbing form against his own, rocking her back and forth.

"What's got my baby doll so upset?" he asked, smoothing his hand over her blonde hair.

"I s…saw A…anna, fl…flirting!" she squeaked out.

"And you thought that I would fall for it?" he asked softly.

"Uh huh."

"Oh Amber, that is not true. You're my love, you need to understand that. Nothing is going to make me leave you, baby doll," he said in his warmest of voices and she felt stupid.

"I'm such an idiot!" she flushed, pulling away from him and quickly wiping away her tears.

"Hey! Don't you talk about my baby doll like that! You're not an idiot, truth be told, sometimes my blood boils when I see the other boys talking with you," he admitted, reaching for her.

"Oh Corny! I would never," she said, quickly wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know and neither would I," he replied before they pressed their lips together.

"Together forever," Amber whispered against his neck.


	6. Chapter 6

Amber turned her head and covered her mouth as she let out another violent cough. She was feeling slightly under her weather, mainly just her throat was bothering her, but Corny insisted that she take the day off from the show. Of course she had pouted, trying to get her way, but he stood his ground. Luckily, she had convinced him to at least let her sit and watch the show. Now she was regretting that decision.

She could feel the blood begin to boil in her veins as she watched Shelley dance shamelessly with Corny. She was ready to attack as the red head nemesis would brush up against Corny in a seductive manner and touch his shoulders while she shook her hips. She knew that Corny didn't push her away because the cameras were right on them, but she still felt hurt. She wanted to scream her sore lungs out and pound Shelley with her fists.

"Here, baby, drink this," Maybelle told her kindly, presenting the girl with a cup of warm tea.

"Thank you," Amber said in a hoarse whisper as she took the steaming mug between her hands.

She had grown rather fond of Maybelle during the past few months and it felt nice to have a true mother hen looking after her. The warm liquid soothed her aching throat and she sighed in relief as the song ended. She watched in horror as the little bitch kissed Corny's cheek before skipping off the set. That was the last fucking straw. Amber emitted a low growl and tossed her mug to the ground, sending it into little pieces. Maybelle opened her mouth to chide her, but she saw the angry look in her eyes and thought better.

Amber stormed over to Shelley and reached out, grabbing a fist full of red hair and yanked it with all her might. Shelley let out a loud yelp of pain, struggling to get away, which only made the pain intensify. Her loud noise was heard by everyone, who looked up in curiosity to watch the scene.

"Oh shit," Lil' Inez swore under her breath as she watched the blonde devour the red head.

"Inez!" Corny scolded, having over heard her.

He shook his head and sighed, heading over to the girls.

"HE IS MINE AND IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT LOOKING IN HIS DIRECTION AGAIN, I WILL RIP EVERY PIECE OF HAIR FROM YOUR SCALP ONE BY ONE!" Amber screamed and then let go of Shelley, whimpering in pain because she felt like she just damaged her voice.

Corny's arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her off to her dressing room as the tears began to roll down her face. They were from the pain she was now in and the big fool she felt like in front of everyone with Shelley throwing herself at Corny. Corny forced her to sit down.

"Open!" he ordered and she shook her head like a stubborn child.

"Amber," he warned and she pouted before opening her mouth for him.

The spray stung her throat and she gagged before closing her mouth.

"You'll thank me for that later," he said, kneeling down in front of her and taking her hands into his own.

"Sorry," she squeaked, feeling better every time he touched her.

"Oh Amber, you know that you are mine for now and forever," he told her gently, lifting her hand to his lips and kissed her palm softly.

Amber wanted to speak, but her throat was burning now and the silent tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

"Come here baby," he said, gathering her into his arms and he kissed her neck softly, as his fingers found the zipper of her dress.

He buried his face into her sweet smelling blonde hair that she no longer coated in layers of thick hairspray. Her bare skin was soft to the touch and his thumbs stroked her smooth hips.

"I love you baby doll, you are mine now and forever more," he whispered into he ear with each gentle thrust.

Amber couldn't speak, instead she just smiled up at him, gazing lovingly into his eyes and held onto his shoulders.

"Now before we end the show today, I have one special announcement I'd like to make," Corny smiled and nodded at Maybelle, who made sure the cameras were on him.

He pulled Amber away from the group of dancers. She had a surprised look on her face and almost fainted when he dropped down to one knee.

"Amber Von Tussle will you marry me?" he asked, opening the velvet box.

"Yes!" she squealed happily as he slid the diamond ring onto her finger.

They were met with a loud round of applause and she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately on live television.


	7. Chapter 7

Amber looked at her husband with burning eyes. The passion was stirring in her stomach and between her legs. She was wearing a silk red negligee as she crawled up the length of Corny's body, sitting herself right on his lap, the flimsy material riding up her thighs. Red was becoming his new favorite color on Amber. He grunted softly and pulled her closer, crushing his lips against hers.

"Why Mrs. Collins, prancing around in such outfits, giving me such dirty ideas, it's not proper for a lady to do," he grinned against her mouth.

"Mmm well you forget, I'm not a lady," she giggled softly.

He kissed her again, lifting his body up and forcing her onto her back. She moaned with delight and wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed the red silk up her hips.

"Corny," she trembled, grabbing his bare shoulders as he entered her.

"Amber," he whispered against her soft flesh as he thrust gently.

Twenty year old Amber quickly pulled her blonde hair behind her head with her fists, barely making it to the toilet on time. Her stomach retched and she let it all up. She groaned in pain and pressed her forehead against the cool ceramic.

"Baby doll?" Corny asked, kneeling down behind her.

"I'm sick, I'm dying," she whimpered, wanting to crawl into his lap and have him take away all her pain like he had three years ago when she had fallen to the floor.

Corny smiled softly and gathered her into his arms.

"You aren't dying my love, but we do need to get you do the doctor," he said, brushing his lips against her forehead.

"Fine, but I have to shower first, I smell bed," she pouted, quickly wiggling away from him.

"Pregnant!?" Amber squeaked, her jaw falling open a little.

"Really?" Corny asked, his voice going up in surprise.

"Really, you're about, oh, two months along based on your symptoms," the doctor told them.

Amber hung her head down and started to cry.

"I'm going to lose my figure!" she cried out and Corny couldn't help but roll his eyes lovingly at his wife.

"There's another one!" she panted, feeling ready to pass out.

"Yes, Mrs. Collins, there are two babies, I need you to push for me again," he instructed.

"Two, Corny! Two! I don't have to get pregnant again!" Amber smiled up at her husband, whose hand she was currently crushing.

"I know," he gritted through his teeth.

"Let me hold them!" Amber demanded, letting go of Corny's hand.

The nurse walked over and placed two little pink bundles into her arms and Amber felt her heart swell. Corny gazed down at his precious, newborn daughters and placed a kiss against Amber's forehead.

"Eva and Isabelle," Amber said softly.

"Eva and Isabelle Collins," he agreed.

As Amber held her daughters in her arms, she felt everything else melt away. Corny had helped release her from her cage three years ago. She no longer had to fight her pain or keep her true self hidden. She was now free.


End file.
